


Stay Put

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Microfic, imprisoned, mentions of combat, mentions of damage, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occasionally, the humans do what they're told. Sometimes.</p><p>Rarely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Put

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fic_promptly community over on Dreamwidth.
> 
> Prompt: Transformers Prime, any of the human characters, If the hero tells me to stay put while he goes on ahead, I will do so instead of sneaking around and getting captured.

1\. From his place on the floor--chained with the heaviest grade energon bindings the Decepticons could find--Bulkhead looked up at Arcee as she dangled from the ceiling shackles. "It figures that the one time we really need Miko to bust through that door, she actually listens for a change."

"Tell me about," Arcee agreed. 

 

2\. Raf waited, as instructed, hidden inside a tiny doghouse until well after the sounds of fighting moved away from the abandoned ranch house. Even without Miko egging him on, it was hard to just sit and wait. Once he couldn't hear the fight anymore, he crawled to the door and watched for Bumblebee to come back.

After a while, Optimus drove back up to the house and parked in front of the doghouse. The Prime opened a side door and Raf scrambled out of the doghouse and up to the Autobot leader. 

"Bumblebee is with Ratchet for repairs," Optimus said softly as the human climbed his side and into his cab. "But they are not as serious as they might have been under other circumstances."

"That's good." Raf didn't try to pretend that the Autobot leader wasn't referring to him staying put rather than rushing into the fight to try and help. "I'm glad it wasn't as bad as it could have been. He'll be okay, right?"

"Bumblebee will likely be awake and waiting to play games with you as soon as you arrive at headquarters."

**Author's Note:**

> like a lot of microfic series, i'll probably add to these from time to time. I have one for June and Jack i kind of want to write. And Fowler has to not get directly involved at least once. ;)


End file.
